


April Prompt Requests 2019 (Requests Closed)

by sinofwriting



Series: Prompt Requests Through The Years [2]
Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order: SVU, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Some of these may be NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: I put up a list of prompts on Tumblr and let people request.





	1. Hips - Pete Davidson (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 378
> 
> Prompt(s): F. “I want to take care of you.”

She shakes her head when Pete tries to pull her back up, “I want to take care of you.” She presses her lips against his hip bone, her hand pulling his dick out of his boxers.

“But, you don’t have to.” He says, not wanting to force her to give him a blow job.

She smiles up at him, looking through her lashes. “I know, but I want to.” Her breath fans across him, making him groan.

Taking her hand off his cock, she licks it, before touching him again, moving her hand up and down. A moan leaves him when her thumb swipes over the tip. He goes to buck his hips up, not liking the slow pace, only for her other arm to rest on his hips, effectively pinning them down.

A whine leaves him, when her hand settles at the base, resting there. He goes to whine again when her hand leaves, only for a choked groan to come out at the feeling of her mouth on him.

He reaches down with his left hand, his fingers moving through her hair. “Fuck.” She starts to bob her head faster, and when she swallows around him so drool doesn’t leave her mouth, his hand tightens in her hair. “I’m going to cum.” He warns, looking at her. Something dances in her eyes, as her hand leaves his thigh to the base of his dick. With just the tip in her mouth, she works the rest of his length with her hand. When one of her nails lightly dances over the prominent vein on his length, he shudders, head falling back as he starts to cum.

She takes it all and instead of spitting like every other girl had done, she swallows. “I think I’m hard again.” He jokes.

A laugh leaves her, she lets him move her so she’s laying beside him, but when he goes to kiss her, she sits up in bed. “I just had your dick and cum in my mouth, I don’t think you want to kiss me.”

“I don’t care. I want to kiss you, cuddle and then sleep.”

At his words, Y/N lays back down, not resisting the few kisses Pete gives her. “Lamp off?” She asks.

“Lamp off.”


	2. Elbow - Andrew DeLuca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 104
> 
> Prompt(s): 1. “Quit ignoring me.”

A hand grabs her elbow, turning her towards him. “Quit ignoring me.” Andrews voice is low, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“Why should I do that? You told my business to the chief, you broke my trust.”

“Your mom died, it’s normal to get time off.”

Her glare doesn’t turn soft like he expects, if anything it hardens. “I didn’t want time off, I wanted to work. I didn’t give a crap about mother dying, in fact, it was the nicest thing she’s ever done for me.” And before he can respond, she rips her elbow out of his grip and walks away.


	3. Reception - Colin Jost (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 138  
> Prompt(s): E. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Y/N laughs, as they both trip into their hotel room. Colin’s hand running over her body. She is barely able to close the door, before he’s pressing their lips together again.   
“I’ve been looking forward to this.” He breaths as they break apart, his eyes taking in the way she looks in the dress she choose to wear for the reception.   
“Two weeks, too long?” She asks, already knowing the answer.   
“Absolute torture.” His hands reach for the zipper on the side, quickly pulling it down. 

When the dress falls to show she wasn’t wearing a bra, only a pair of white lace underwear, he groans. “You’re going to kill me, Mrs. Jost.”   
She brushes her fingers over his cheekbones, “I hope not, Mr. Jost. I wouldn’t want to kill my husband, just after I’ve married him.”


	4. Giving - Peter Stone (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 243
> 
> Note(s): Mentions of sex, it’s just really fluffy  
> Prompt(s): F. “I want to take care of you.”

She watches Pete with hooded eyes, as he walks over to the bathroom, before disappearing inside. She stretches on the large bed, looking at the ceiling in wonder.

Peter had always been a generous lover, giving before taking. But, tonight he hadn’t taken once, only giving, and then giving again. He had been gentle, cradling her body like she was made of glass. And now, he was running her bath. In the six months they had been sleeping together, he had never run her bath after sex.

She looks away, at the feeling calloused hands touching her. “Bath’s ready.” He tells her.

She smiles at him, “Thank you.” Walking past him, she stills by the doorway for the bathroom, “You going to join me?”

A soft smile, graces his face, as he nods.

As they both settle in the tub, the water just nearing a burning temperature, Y/N sighs, letting her head fall back on Peter’s chest. “Why did you do this?” She asks.

“Do what?” He murmurs, brushing her hair away from her neck, so he can press a kiss there.

“Run me a bath, treat me like a piece of glass. Why?”

She had expected him to freeze at the question, but he doesn’t. “I want to take care of you.”

The admission makes her melt into him more, body fully relaxing. “Only if I get to take care of you too.”

The kiss he gives her is answer enough.


	5. Disagrees - Machine Gun Kelly (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 227  
> Prompt(s): J. “Keep them on.”

He groans, as he slips into the bed beside Y/N.   
“No sex.” She mutters, feeling him pressed against her ass, through two thin layers of clothing.”   
A tired laugh leaves him, “trust me no sex could happen even if I wanted it.”   
She reaches for his hand, pulling it so his arm wraps around her tighter. “Your dick disagrees.”   
He brushes his lips against her shoulder. “My dick always disagrees.” 

Her nails drag lightly against the skin of his arm, the feeling making him rock his hips forward. This time she groans, “you’re going to kill me, we are both too tired for sex.”   
His grip around her loosens, as he moves his hand down her body. Feeling a growing wet spot, he rubs lightly over where her clit is. “What if, I just slip my cock inside you, and we just sleep like that?”   
She hums at the feeling of him rubbing her clit, the pleasure from it just enough to make her grow wetter, but not enough for an orgasm to grow. “Sounds better than falling asleep like this.” 

Her own hands move down to pull off her panties, only for him to stop her. “Keep them on.”   
She stops, her closet hand to him, reaching backwards, to pull his cock out of the slit in his boxers. “Only if you keep these on.”


	6. Always - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 147  
> Prompt(s): 2. “I will always protect you.”

“Daddy?” Lila asks, looking at Colin with doe eyes.   
He smiles at her, pulling her into his lap. Not missing how her tiny hands grab his shirt tightly. “Yes, sweetheart?”   
“Will you protect me from my other dad?” She nearly whispers.   
Y/Ns hand clutches at the skin above her heart, listening to her daughter and boyfriend talk.   
“Of course.” Colin instantly says. His eyes meeting Y/Ns, before he looks at her again. “Lila, I will always protect you.”   
She holds out her pinky, “Promise.”   
He intertwines their pinkies, “Promise.” 

With the promise, she wraps her arms around his neck in a hug, before leaving his lap and the room. 

“I wish I had met you seven years ago.” She mutters.   
He smiles at her sadly, wishing the same thing. “I’m here now.” He stands up, pressing their lips together. “And I will always be here.”


	7. Tipsy - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 217  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Quit ignoring me.”

Colson pouts at Y/N, his words slurring as he tries to get her attention. “Babe, babe, babe.” When she doesn’t say anything, with great difficulty, he sits up. Stopping mid way to wait for the room to stop spinning. Getting off the couch with little problems, he stumbles over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rests his chin on her shoulder. “Quit ignoring me.” His whine is soft.   
She pats his arms, “I told you i just needed to finish this one thing and I would be all yours.”   
His pout deepens, “But, I want you to be done.”   
Y/N rolls her eyes, saving the document. Standing up, she watches as he nearly crashes into the coffee table because of her quick actions. “C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom.” She offers her hand. When he was tipsy and only tipsy, he tended to turn into a growth. Always wanting attention and cuddles.   
He shakes his head, laying on the couch. “Want to cuddle here.” He holds his arms out, waiting for her to join him.   
She sighs, but joins him. “Don’t complain when your back hurts, you giant man child.” She mutters.   
He squeezes her tight against him, one of his hands reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. “I won’t.”


	8. Cut - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 219  
> Prompt(s): 19. “I wasn’t supposed to like you this much.”

“I wasn’t supposed to like you this much! Don’t you get it?” Colson shakes his head, with a scoff. “This will never work.”   
Y/N takes a step towards him, her chin raised, showing she wasn’t backing down without a fight. “Why won’t it work? Because of the contract.” When he winces at her words, she continues. “Fuck the contract. I will call right now and get it done and over with.”   
He looks at her surprised, “What?”   
She smiles at him, the smile somehow both soft and sad. “Don’t you get it? You’re more important than a stupid contract.” 

“CUT!” The director yells, making the two actors look at her. “That was great you guys, honestly. We’ll pick up again tomorrow though, it’s past ten and I don’t want to keep you guys any longer.”   
The two nod, both saying goodnight before disappearing to their shared trailer. 

“Casie still coming tomorrow?” Y/N asks her co-star.   
He nods, a grin taking over his handsome features. “Yeah.” Suddenly he looks sorry. “I totally forgot to ask you, but it’s cool if she hangs out in here right?”   
She waves him off, “Yeah, it’s totally fine. I don’t care.”   
“Awesome.” He breathes a sigh of relief, picking up the backpack full of his stuff. “See you tomorrow?”   
“See you tomorrow.”


	9. Deal - Machine Gun Kelly (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 204  
> Note(s): NSFW and kinda cock warming??? I don’t know.  
> Prompt(s): L. “Love your ass.”

Colson smirked at the girl sitting on his lap. His hands gripping her hips so tight she couldn’t move. “I’ll make you a deal.”   
She nods, eagerly. “Anything, please.”   
He brushes his lips along her neck, “If you can keep still for a minute without my hands holding you down, you get to cum when you want to.”   
Her breath hitches, she wanted to cum so bad, but she knew there was a good possibility she would move somewhere in that minute. “Deal.” 

Y/Ns words earn her a grin, as he settles back into the couch, the movement making her whine. “I move my hands, the minute starts, alright?”   
“Alright.”   
He eyes the clock sitting on the end table, and as it shows a new minute, he moves his hands. They drift down to her thighs, before moving. “Love your ass.” He whispers, letting his hands rest there, before they go back to her thighs.   
She nearly thinks that she has it, she won’t move, but then his hands move upwards, until they settle just below her breasts. When his thumbs just barely graze her nipples, she jerks in his lap, clenching around his cock. “Fuck.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum eventually.”


	10. Love - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 348  
> Prompt(s): 15. “Kiss for good luck?”

Colin presses a kiss to the top of Y/Ns head. His arms wrapped around her waist tight, her back pressed to his front as they sway back and forth. Watching as Shawn finishes his set, Y/N turns in his arms. “Kiss for good luck?”   
“Always.” He leans down, pecking her lips. “You’ll do great out there.”   
She grins at him, before leaving his arms, to be hooked up to a microphone and then walk out on stage while Shawn is just saying his goodbyes. 

He watches the rest of the concert fascinated. He hadn’t ever seen anything like it. No waiting in between acts, the energy being felt even behind stage.

An hour later when she comes off stage, to change her shirt, she pulls him on stage, despite his protests. The screams nearly make him want to cover his ears, but he doesn’t. Instead he stares at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face. She gestures for him to sit on the stool, she had been sitting on beforehand. 

She raises the microphone to her lips, having traded the one that clipped to her clothes for a traditional one. “Everyone is probably a little confused, Colin definitely is.” Her words, earn a laugh. “But, I wrote a song a few weeks ago, and tonight feels like the perfect night to show to you.” She looks at Colin, before looking at the audience. “Now, this is unreleased and no one has heard this so, I hope you guys like it.” 

When the song finishes, Colin pulls her into a breathtaking kiss. He tries to put everything she put into the song into the kiss. Needing her to know that he feels the exact same way. Pulling away, he presses another kiss on her lips, before squeezing her free hand. “I love you.”   
She smiles at him, “I love you too.” 

And despite the crowd of thousands watching them, making them just as a part of their first I love yous, the couple could only see each other and think of it as their moment.


	11. Turns - Peter Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 294  
> Prompt(s): 1.“Quit ignoring me.”

His head snaps up, at the sound of his name, “- quit ignoring me.” Olivia says, standing in front of his desk, a hand on her hip.   
He sends her a sorry smile, “Look, Liv, I would love to help you out, but I can’t. I’m suppose to be on vacation as of thirty minutes ago and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to help. What you are talking about reminds me of something Voight would do.”   
Her hand drops, as she takes in words, obviously disturbed by being compared to Voight. “I’ll forget about it.”   
He nods, hoping she actually will, as he picks up his briefcase. “This case will be handled by Smith.” Peter smiles at the expression on her face, “I know, not ideal, but there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

Both of them exit the office, Olivia walks a few steps ahead, as Peter stops to talk to Carmen. She stops mid-step as the conversation takes a turn. 

“Y/N is going to have your head for being late.” Carmen tells him, amused.   
“I know, but I think she’ll get over it, since I’m taking her on vacation.”   
She nods, “Hopefully. Now, go before you’re any later and she calls me asking if somehow you got a case.”   
He laughs, “I’m going.” He turns on his heel to head out, before spinning back around. “You gonna be okay walking home? I could walk you, Y/N wouldn’t mind.” He offers.   
She shakes her head, knowing that Y/N wouldn’t. “I’ll be fine, Peter. It’s only a couple blocks.”   
“Alright. See you in a week, Carmen.”   
“Bye.” 

Peter doesn’t bother saying goodbye to Liv, choosing to instead give her a half hearted wave goodbye, before disappearing around the corner.


	12. Please - Pete Davidson (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 208  
> Prompt(s): L. “Love your ass.”

Pete trails his fingers down her back, before they move to her sides. He shuffles closer on his knees, hands grabbing her hips so he can pull her ass flush against his clothed pelvis. “Love your ass.” He mutters, looking down.   
A breathless laugh leaves her, her head spinning because of how much he had teased her, just with his hands.   
His right hand slips from her hip, going under her body to start playing with her clit. “What if instead of fucking you, I just made you sit on my lap and fuck yourself on my thigh.” She whines at his words, head dropping when he pinches her clit. “I’d love to see that. You rocking back and forth on my jean covered thigh, drenching the fabric.” He groans, as he really starts to picture it. His fingers moving from her clit, to dip one into her hole. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fucking yourself on my thigh, chasing your own pleasure.”   
“Pete.” She moans, as another finger presses into her. “Please.”   
“What? Do you want to fuck my thigh? Or do you want me to make you cum like this?” Another please leaves her, not too sure of what she wants other than to finally cum.


	13. Luke - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 210  
> Prompt(s): 2. “I will always protect you.”

Colson pulls his girls tighter against him, as they continue to cry. “I will always protect you.” The main character says to his love interest, his face becoming more pale as he gets closer to death. He presses a kiss to the top of Casie’s head, as the last fifteen minutes of the movie play out. 

Y/N glances over at Casie, seeing her crying face. She opens her arms up, the little girl crawling over her dad’s lap into her arms. “That was stupid. Luke should’ve lived.” Casie mutters into Y/Ns shirt, her tears slowing as the woman rocks her back and forth slightly.   
Y/N chuckles, her cheeks wet from her own tears. “It was stupid. But, you know what will make us feel better?” She asks, pulling back.   
Casie lights up, wiping away her tears. “Ice cream!” 

He watches with amusement as their moods switch to being sad to excitement. He stops grinning when they look at him with the same expression, bottom lip poking out slightly. “No.” He says, immediately.   
“Please.” Casie says, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
Y/N smiles at the two, before joining Casie. “Yeah, please.”   
He sighs, ‘Fine, but I want hugs from both of you.”   
“Deal!” They both shout.


	14. Waistband - Machine Gun Kelly (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 135  
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): F. “I want to take care of you.”

He grabs her hands when they reach for the waistband of his jeans. “No, baby. Keep them to yourself.”   
She whines, trying again to reach for him. Just wanting him closer, at least, but he tightens his grip. Pushing her down, so she’s laying on her back with her hands above her head. “Be a good girl, Y/N.”   
She shakes her head, “I want to touch you.” Her words nearly come out as a whine.   
He presses his whole body against her, a shit eating grin taking over his face. “You are touching me.”   
“You know that’s not what I meant.”   
“I know.” Colson leans down, pressing a light kiss to her lips. “I want to take care of you.” The words are soft, making her breath hitch. “You gonna let me do that?”


	15. Stomps - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 327  
> Note(s): I couldn’t get the exact phrase to fit in, so instead I changed it too, “Not only that I don’t speak skank.”  
> Prompt(s): 17. “Sorry, I don’t speak skank.”

Y/N resists the urge to laugh, seeing Colson’s face. She had never seen him look like he wanted to escape from a female's attention. And while she did want to laugh, just because of his facial expression, the unsettled feeling in her stomach made her push away from the bar, despite having just ordered a drink. Wading through the crowd, he immediately pulls her into his arms.

Pressing a kiss to her ear, he whispers, “please save me.”   
She pats him on the arm, before looking at the woman standing in front of them with a look on her face as if she had a pile of shit under her nose. “Hi. How do you like the party?” She asks, making her voice more peppy.   
The woman just scoffs, trying to pull her dress down more. “Could you please leave? Kells and I were in the middle of a conversation, that you just rudely interrupted.”   
Y/N puts her hand over her heart, putting a fake sorry expression on her face. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I just wanted to tell Colson that it was probably time for us to leave.”   
She scoffs again, “He’s not going to leave with some girl in a fifty dollar dress, especially when I was just about to invite him to my hotel room.” She looks at Kells, “What do you say? Want to ditch her and go to my hotel room?”   
Y/N doesn’t have to face him to see him shake his head no.   
The girl stomps her foot. “I know you want to fuck me. It’s just because of her,” She points at Y/N, “You won’t.”   
“I don’t what you got from our conversation, but I didn’t understand half of what you said because you kept on shoving drinks down your throat. Not only that, I don’t speak skank.” Colson tells the girl, before tugging Y/N away from her and to the car.


	16. Fries - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 220  
> Prompt(s): 22. “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Colson catches Y/n around the waist when she stumbles to get another beer. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” He chuckles, helping her stand up straight.   
She pouts for a second before shrugging. “Can I have fries?”   
“Yeah, can we get fries?” Rook asks, overhearing her.   
He nods, another chuckles leaving him. “How many fries?” Y/N holds up three fingers, while Rook holds up two. Opening up Uber Eats, he quickly puts in the order. When he looks up, he has to resist laughing, when he sees Rook asleep on the couch, while Y/N drunkenly dances around to the music playing. 

Seeing him put his phone on the counter, Y/N dances over to him. “Dance with me!”   
He rolls his eyes, but joins her. Laughing when she tries to spin him around. “I think I’m a little too tall for that.”   
“You’re too tall for lots of things.”   
“Am not.” He protests, like a little kid.   
“Are too. You nearly lost your head on a roller coaster.” She reminds him, stumbling over to the couch, by Rook.   
He frowns, rubbing the back of his head. “It was only one roller coaster.”   
“That’s true. We just have to ask if bigfoot can fit on the rides, if he can, then you can.” She mumbles, making him laugh.


	17. Perfect - Machine Gun Kelly (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 124  
> Note: NSFW  
> Prompt(s): I. “Open up.”

He swallows hard, seeing her doe eyes looking up at him. Her lips forming a pout, as she stays in the perfect position. Sitting on her knees with her hands resting on them, knowing better to try to touch. 

His hands move slowly to the waistband of his pants, popping the button on them. Reaching into the pants, he grabs his half hard cock. Stroking it a few times in his pants, he carefully pulls it out. Pumping himself to be fully hard, he takes a step forward. The tip of his cock pressing against her lips. “Open up.” Colson tells her. She waits until he pulls back slightly, to do so. A moan leaving them both when she takes him into her mouth.


	18. Mangled - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 181  
> Notes: A little different style, not one I like writing too much, but it felt right for this prompt.  
> Prompt(s): 11. “Do you ever mean the things you say?”

Mangled is what your last boyfriend had said about your left leg. But, now as he stood before you, spewing about how you were perfect and beautiful, how much he missed you. You couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Do you ever mean the things you say?” You ask him quietly, watching as Justin’s eyes widen in surprise.   
“What?”   
You yank up your left pant leg, “I thought I was mangled? Damaged goods due to a car accident.”   
He flinches, “I didn’t mean that, Y/N. I was just angry.”   
You shake your head, “Just get out. I don’t want to see you again, ever. And I mean that Justin. I got over you, I’m happy.”   
He nods, defeat clear on his face. “I am sorry, Y/N and I meant every word I said today.”   
“Bye, Justin.” You quickly shut the door, before resting against it. 

“You good?” Colson asks, having heard the whole conversation.   
“Yeah, I’m good.” Surprisingly, you meant it, as you joined him on the couch. Pressing a kiss to his lips, when he pulls you on his lap.


	19. Bare - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 80  
> Notes: Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): L. “Love your ass.”

“Love your ass.” Y/N mutters, half asleep as she watches Colin get dressed.  
Pulling up his boxers fully, he turns to look at her. “Not as much as I love yours.”  
She shrugs, sitting up against the headboard. “Do you have to leave now?”  
“No, I don’t need to for another thirty minutes.”  
She smiles at him, no longer feeling sleepy. Slowly, she pulls off her shirt, leaving her bare under the blankets. “Want to come back to bed?”


	20. Carpet - JP Cappelletty x Colson Baker x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 328  
> Notes: Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): G. “What a pretty sight.”

Kells and Rook stumble into the house laughing, their bodies swaying slightly as they’re pushed inside their own house by friends. Before they can ask, why everyone seems so eager to get rid of them, their front door shuts. “Make sure to lock it!” Slim shouts through the door.

Rook follows Slim’s instruction, while Kells slips off his shoes and wanders into the kitchen. “Y/Ns asleep.” Kells whispers, gesturing to the note on the counter, saying she was sorry that she wasn’t up for their return from the short tour they did.   
He shrugs, “I’ll just be happy to sleep in the same bed again.”   
The older, makes a noise in agreement. Both setting off to the bedroom. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Rook is glad he remembered to take off his shoes after locking the door. He had forgotten that they had gotten new carpet put in, and he knew that Y/N would kill him, if she him step into the room, with shoes on. 

Rounding the small corner, that hides the bed from view. They both stop in their tracks. With only the bedside table lights on, the lighting was dim and bathed Y/N in a nearly golden glow. The red lingerie that was on her body, made her look like a devil despite the angelic expression on her face.

“What a pretty sight.” Kells mutters, already in motion, as he starts to undress.   
She smiles up at the blonde, when he gets to the end of the bed. His boxers the only thing on, having years of practice in getting undressed in seconds. “I think I like mine better.” Her eyes flicker to Rook, making known she wasn’t just talking about one of her boys, but both. She gently touches the new tattoo on his chest, before pressing a kiss to it. “I like this a lot.”   
Kells grins at her, running a hand through her hair. “I think you’ll like Rook’s too.”


	21. Alcohol - JP Cappelletty x Colson Baker x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 417  
> Prompt(s): 12. “I miss you.”

“I miss you. Both of you.” Y/N says, her voice quiet.   
Rook sighs, wishing that Y/N could of gotten time off work to be with them on tour. “We miss you too. I’m pretty sure Kells is trying to distract himself by smoking.”   
“While you do it with alcohol.”   
His lips purse, knowing that tone. “I’m fine.”   
“I didn’t say you weren’t fine. I was just saying, I hope you aren’t getting drunk every night. Who knows if your liver could handle it.”   
He goes to snap at her, but Kells takes the phone away before he can. 

“Y/N, baby. How’s work?” Kells nearly shouts, as he sinks into the spot next to Rook. “No, he’s been like that for awhile.”   
Rook glares, knowing exactly who the he is. “Yeah, and let's pretend you aren’t drowning yourself in weed, it's just me that’s the problem.”   
Kells presses his lips together, as he puts the phone on speaker. “Yeah, I’ve been going a little heavy on the weed for the past week. But, who can blame me, when you’re snapping at everyone when they ask you if you’re okay or how you’re doing. You don’t talk to anyone on the bus anymore unless you’re so drunk you can barely walk. And when you do talk, it's to the girls that the guys bring on here.” He takes a deep breath, not wanting to yell. “I love you, Rook. You’re a brother to me, but I can’t trust you anymore when it comes to our relationship. Y/N watched through facetime last night, as Slim dragged you away from a girl, because you were ready to have sex with her. You were ready to cheat on us.”   
The static sound of Y/Ns voice enters the room. “I love you, Rook. I love you so much. But, I can’t be with someone I can’t trust and that’s why I’m flying out to the next show. I don’t want to end things on a bad note or over the phone. I need to end it in person.” Kells eyes close at the sound of her tear filled voice, wanting nothing more to be able to hold her.  
“Are you just leaving me?” Rook asks, his voice barely reaching the phone.  
“We’ll talk about in person.”   
He nods, that being answer enough for him. “Right, I’ll talk to you then.” With that, he grabs his phone and hangs up on his now ex girlfriend and leaves the room.


	22. Stupid - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 136  
> Prompt(s): 13. “I feel stupid.”

Y/N laughs at Rook’s expression as everything clicks in his mind. “I feel stupid. So fucking stupid.” He mutters, making her laugh harder.   
“I tried telling you.”   
He ignores her, “It was right in front of me this whole time, and I just didn’t notice it. How the fuck did I not see that coming?”   
She takes a deep breath, calming down, though a giggle escapes her. “A lot of people probably didn’t realize what was going on.”   
He throws his hands in the air, “They practically spell it out for you in the first episode that he’s been dead the whole time!” 

Y/N grabs his arm when it drops, tugging him onto the couch with her. “Are we done thinking we’re stupid?” She asks after a minute.   
“For now.” He smiles, kissing her.


	23. Lights - Machine Gun Kelly (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 226   
> Notes: Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): A. “Please turn the lights off.”

Flicking the bedroom lights on, he stills seeing Y/N sit with her back towards him. He knew something was up when she didn’t greet him at the door and the fact that she wasn’t sleeping but awake and not facing him, told him something was wrong. 

“Please turn the lights off.”   
He immediately complied with the request, flinching at how dark the room is before his eyes adjust. His times in dark clubs giving him pretty good vision in the dark. Walking over to her, he gently touches her shoulder. “Can I look at you?”   
She stiffens at the question, but nods.   
Moving so he’s in front, his breath hitches seeing her in his shirt, but then his eyes travel up her body and he stops breathing. “Y/N.”   
She looks away from him, ducking her head to hide her bruised cheek. “I know.” 

“Let me see.” She slowly raises her head, letting him fully see the bruise. His hand cups her face, thumb brushing against the skin under the bruise. “I want to seriously hurt who did this to you.”   
She grabs his wrist when he goes to back away, “just hold me, please.” The tone and the look on her face is innocent, but the way her legs that had been hanging off the bed wrap around his waist suggest anything but innocence.


	24. Propose - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 95  
> Prompt(s): 7. “Please don’t propose!”

Looking at Pete’s face as he stares at Y/N, Colson pinches his wrist. “Stop looking at her.”   
“I’m not.”   
Colson looks around, making sure no one is looking at them. “You are And you’re lucky no one is noticing.” He sighs, “fine, keep looking at her, just please don’t propose.” He pleads, finally catching Pete’s attention.   
“I’m not going to propose.” Pete protests.   
The older rolls his eyes, “the look on your face says otherwise.” He then sits up straighter, noticing that the music for the bride to enter starts playing. “Remember, don’t propose.”


	25. Killing - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 321  
> Notes: Last prompt for April 2019!  
> Prompt(s): 2. “I will always protect you.”

She soothes her friend when he presses his head into her stomach, tears still fresh on his face, even though sleep and now nightmares had claimed him thirty minutes ago. She runs her fingers through his hair, “It’s okay, Pete. It’s okay.” As the minutes pass, she brings her fingers to halt, only for a small whimper to break the silence, and they return to what they were doing. She could worry about her aching fingers later. “I will always be here. I will always protect you.” She swears to him, even though he can’t hear her. 

Two months later, when it strikes again, the tears unable to stop. The ideas that falling from the earth, that not existing would be better. Y/N is there again, holding him. Letting him use her lap as a pillow for a week. Letting him bring other people into her life to try and help. When he wakes up, disoriented from not having his head in Y/Ns lap, like he has for the past seven days. He freezes, when he hears his name spill from Colson’s lips. 

“- Pete. You really care for him.”   
Y/N turns away from him with a shrug, not wanting to talk to someone who had just entered her life about Pete. Even if they did both want the best for Pete. “It’s hard not to.” She allows herself to say.   
“Aren’t you scared you’ll kill yourself with how much you care?” The words are like poison, the intent heavy behind them, and the emotion they heed thick because of both the speaker and receiver.   
Pete is about to get up, not believing what Colson is saying. After what happened this past week, he really thinks it’s okay to ask someone if they’re going to kill themselves, seriously. But, he pauses when Y/Ns answer comes. “Isn’t he worth killing your own happiness and worth over and over again?”


End file.
